


City Hall

by Mr_Beans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, accidentally long short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beans/pseuds/Mr_Beans
Summary: Yuuri works as a librarian at city hall of a small town, and is madly in love with the policeman stationed upstairs. Tall handsome always with a dog at his side Officer Nikiforov is basically a prince straigh out of a story book. and clearly far out of Yuuri's league.Until one day, tall blond and handsome walks in for a library card.





	City Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot spell thank you hope you enjoy.

“Is he free on Friday?” Yuuri asked, leaning over his small leather-bound schedule, pen in hand and scribbling in tiny neat cursive.

“Not this Friday.” Phichit ran a finger over the rim of his coffee mug, tapping a pen-stylus absently against the cafe table with his other hand.

He stared between the two schedules: one was on his phone screen, dying the contour of Phichit’s hand in a soft electric glow, just the way he liked it; and the other was in a neatly organized journal, smelling of ink and newsprint, the only way Yuuri could stand it to be.

“And Saturday is the festival, so the library is closed.” Yuuri looked up, furrowing his brows in disappointment and pressing his thick frames up his nose.

“He does work Saturday.” Phichit smiled sympathetically, lifting his coffee to hide the smirk it melted into as he added, “he’s taking firework duty, so all you’d need to do to see him is shoot off a couple rockets.”

“I’m not that desperate!” Yuuri objected, yet having just written his schedule to match that of the officer in question seemed to speak otherwise.

“You’d have the whole weekend together, isn't that romantic?” Phichit grinned over his coffee.

“I’m not going to blow up the town for a weekend in the city jail, that would be crazy!” Yuuri said after a little too much though.

“Yuuri, have you ever considered that like… maybe stalking him is just as crazy?”

“I'm!” Yuuri squeaks, face turning a wonderful shade. He cleared his throat, then continued. “I'm not stalking him.” Yuuri clicked his planner closed awkwardly fumbling it into his bag.

“Yuuri, you buy me brunch in exchange for pictures of the the station’s schedule every week so you just so happen to be scheduled for work at the exact time to maybe see him when you both leave after your “conveniently” timed shifts.” Phichit took a deep breath in such a manner that it was as though he hadn't breathed during his entire spiel on purpose.

Yuuri opened his mouth to respond, but clicked it shut as Phichit cut him off by raising his index finger.

“During last year’s parade, you bought me an entire hamster cage extension in exchange for a free station calendar, and any unused pictures starring him in them.” Phichit was counting on his fingers now. “Last week you dropped by my desk with donuts for the entire force because you wanted to pet his dog.” Yuuri grabbed his hand, his ears a pink color. Phichit smirked, “don't you think that's at least just a little bit like stalking?”

“Okay, okay, I get your point!” Yuuri sighed, letting go of his friend's hand and stuffing his face between both of his own. “but it's not like I know where he lives, or follow him anywhere…” Yuuri said in a tone that implied he maybe thought about doing both things. “I just admire him from afar and enjoy a few stolen glances.”

“What I’m telling you is that you should just talk to him! He's a really sweet - though maybe hot headed and a smidgen full of himself at times - really genuine guy! He’d probably adore to break some bread with you.”

“We’ve been through this, I don't have time for that, nor does he.” Yuuri was playing with the icing on his cheese cake, looking forlornly like he would very much  _ like _ to have the time. Phichit rolled his eyes, drinking his coffee.

“You can't catch fish if you never put out a line.” Phichit pointed out, grinning widely. Yuuri leaned on his hand, giving a deep sigh.

“I don't want to fish, fishing is hard and has such high expectations, and a lot of rules, too, and is rarely worth it…” Yuuri put cheesecake in his mouth, chewing slowly.

“That's what things tend to be like in real life, you know.” Phichit mused. “Those men in your books set the bar too high. You need to bring the bar to maybe here.” Phichit lifted his hand to eye level, and approximately Yuuri's chin. 

“I know men aren't the same as in books… which is why I would much rather pretend he is the man of my dreams. He can't disappoint me if I never talk to him.”

“He’s a hunky police officer with sky blue eyes and platinum blond hair, how could he be less prince charming?” Phichit scoffed.

“He could be cruel…”

“He has the most friendly dog on planet earth. A cruel man cannot own a friendly dog.” Phichit clicked his tongue. “Give him a chance, he might exceed your delusions.” 

“No, I'm really just fine, I like things the way they are.” 

“You mean stalking and fantasizing?” Phichit laughed. Yuuri took a deliberately large bite of cake, letting the conversation go silent. Phichit shook his head, flipping around in his chair to take a selfie, throwing in a peace sign and forever documenting the moment.

“Phichit! I wasn't looking, don't post that!” Yuuri complained, knowing it was already too late, however, as the speed Phichit could take and post a picture was quicker than Yuuri could snatch away his phone. 

“But your cheeks were pooched like a hamster, it's cute! Brunch is spelled without an E, right?” Phichit hummed. Yuuri sighed, 

“You’ll give yourself bad karma one day.” Yuuri cut another much smaller bite to avoid another comparison to a pocket gopher.  

“It's worse karma to wish bad karma on others than it is to think the world needs to see more hamham Yuuri.” Phichit gave a flourish and without looking Yuuri knew his phone had gone off in his bag, informing him of being tagged in a very unflattering photo, or worse, a snap. But what can you do? 

“Now that's done, I have to head back, the boys and girls in blue will be in soon and always forget to sign in, so...” Phichit put what was left of his scone in his mouth, shoving it into his cheeks before tipping back and finishing off his coffee. Then he pushed out of his seat and shoved his phone in his jacket. “See you next Monday at six.” Phichit mumbled - spraying crumbs of the tiramisu everywhere - then left. 

Yuuri waved him off, then gave a sigh. He wouldn't say he was one to let fantasy get in the way of things… But he would say romance did. It wasn't so much the fake ideals he had, just the overwhelmingly impossible daydreams he’d conjure up about people in his free time, which always led him to disappointment. He could close his eyes and imagine the knight of a man walking in, his shimmering blue eyes looking over Yuuri as he grinned a warm kind smile. He’d laugh a little and lean on the desk. 

“I’m sorry to bother you,” he’d say, and Yuuri would forgive him even if he was at the climax of the book he’d been reading because, damn, of course he’s forgiven. “But I’ve seen you around, and I am ruined for any other man.” It wasn't always, but on a day like today, his chin would lift and they’d kiss right then and there. 

Yuuri flushed at the thought, mentally telling himself to wave it away. Of course this would never happen. First of all, though they shared city hall, the police rarely ventured into the library. He had far more important things to do than to notice the mousy library clerk hiding behind a book most of the time. Second of all, no officer of the law would kiss Yuuri in the city library, that was just ridiculous. 

Somehow this fact never stopped Yuuri in the past, though, and didn't seem likely to stop him in the future either. Yuuri read too much for his brain to simply give up writing himself daydreams. Yuuri didn't mind, after all, that was as close as he was ever going to get to talking to Officer Nikiforov after all.

Yuuri pulled out his tablet, beginning work on the schedule for the following week. As the head librarian he practically lived in the library already, he really didn't need to copy off the one from the police station. But the idea of missing a chance to see that gorgeous man and his bouncy dog was too painful to consider. He reasoned that he needed to be there often enough to watch the volunteers, Minami was just starting out and needed Yuuri’s senior knowledge. So what if Viktor just so happened to drive up the same time that Yuuri did? Yuuri was too responsible to buy frivolous and nice things things, so seeing Viktor now and then was just the Universe giving Yuuri something nice to look at. Or something like that.

Yuuri finished off his cake and tea, reading through the schedule one last time and comparing it to his notes, before sending it to the rest of the library staff. He pushed the tablet back in his bag and stood up from the table, making his way out of the cafe. Once out on the small city streets, he pulled a book from his bag and opened it to a receipt, the bookmark of the day, continuing from where he left off.

Yuuri knew his expectations were high, maybe not the highest in the world, but high enough to make the last relationship he’d had be one from high school nearly seven years ago. It wasn't as if his expectations weren't realistic though… just mildly impossible. 

If Yuuri was going to date someone, they had to fit four criteria:

First, they had to adore dogs above even themself - not obsessively, but enough to be willing to drop everything because their dog wanted a walk.

Second, they had to have a kind smile, comforting and warm, the kind of smile that would assure him that no matter what, everything would be okay.

Third - and Yuuri knew it wasn't likely or the most important thing, but - they would need to be taller than him. Because, well, not everything needed a reason and this was his one rule that didn't have to have any particular explanation.

Fourth, and most important, they would have to adore books, because to Yuuri, books were number one priority and he would not and could not give up his books for anything - not even for the tallest, dog loving, winner of witch weekly's five-years-running most charming smile, prince of a man.

So far, there were two things Viktor fit into: owning the station's policy dog, and standing over Yuuri at just the right amount of tall. But the other two were a mystery. As much as he spent watching Viktor from afar, he had yet to catch his eye long enough to see a kind smile  _ or _ ask his thoughts on Edgar Allan Poe. So until then - which was in Yuuri’s most humble opinion would be never - Yuuri would settle for watching from afar.

 

* * *

Don't feel like writing the other part so here's Viktor's pov even though we probably shouldn't switch.

Viktor pulled the passenger door open to allow for Makkachin to spill out on the parking lot asphalt, panting happily after a filling lunch. Viktor laughed at her enthusiasm as she ran around his feet, before pausing to watch out for cars and cross with the thumping of her curly tail against his thigh all the while. Viktor knelt briefly to pat her side, rubbing the fur there and making her collar jingle.

Suddenly she stopped, panting and looking up across the parking lot. Viktor could see why. Walking with his nose in a book - as it seemed to be glued to - was the head librarian of city hall, and just about the most beautiful creature Viktor had ever known. Tall and sweet, round and soft, polite and shy, and just too much for Viktor's poor heart to handle. Yuuri walked to the door, blindly grabbing the handle and pulling it open with his hip before stepping in without even once looking up from his book. It was a skill that Viktor had never known could be so attractive, but here he was anyway, absolutely smitten.

“Stop drooling in the parking lot and just ask him out already.” A familiar voice called out, that sighed in a way that could only be paired with a pop off his hip and a flit of his wrist. Viktor turned to Chris, who leaned a popped hip against the bumper of Viktor patrol car, hand waving as predicted.

“I am not drooling.” Viktor objected, straightening himself in as dignified a manner as he could manage. Chris stepped forward, running his thumb across Viktor's chin.

“This must be from the dog then, no?” Viktor swiped away Chris’ hand, encouraging a laugh. “It won't kill you to ask, Viktor. What is he going to do? Stop talking to you?” Chris said the last part sarcastically, knowing just as well as Viktor that they don't talk currently.

“He could tell me no.”

“And?”

“And I would rather wait for a good time to talk to him.” Viktor frowned.

“What about right now?” Chris asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“It’s a Saturday, the weekend is mostly over so we don't have time for a date anymore.”

“You’re just chicken.” Chris aptly pointed out. Viktor gasped in a little bit overly offended manner.

“I am not chicken.” 

“I think you are.” Chris laughed, flapping his elbows and making a scene. Viktor waved his hands.

“Stop that, I'm not chicken!” Viktor pinned Chris’ arms to his sides.

“Then ask him out. I dare you.”

“Chris…” 

“I double dog dare you.”

“How old are you?”

“Older than you apparently, as I  _ can _ ask out the guy I have been drooling over for a month.”

“Fine! I’ll do it, if just to get you to stop talking about it!” Viktor threw his hands up. “Take Makka to the station and tell Phichit I’ll be a minute… If I get scolded for being late over this, I'll tell Yakov it was you who left the pineapple in the filing cabinet.” Viktor grumbled.

Chris gave a tittering laugh. “Trust me, Phichit will make sure no scolding will occur, he’s very sympathetic to your cause.” 

 

* * *

It was a normal Saturday afternoon, mothers dropped their kids off in the play area as they quietly discussed their book of the month, and the occasional teen group crowded the computers, some using it for school and others watching Naruto. Everyone under that beautiful, unspoken agreement to mutually be quiet. From here Yuuri could see them all, and though he fixed his gaze on his book, he kept an ear out for trouble. Today, however, the biggest trouble had been Minami misplacing all of the L books in the I aisle earlier that morning.

He was two pages from the end of the chapter, after which he’d find Minami, who was wandering somewhere in the W’s, and he would teach him how to work the desk computer, and then leave him alone to run the front desk for the first time ever, and pray he didn't spill water and make the keyboard into soup or something.

As Yuuri read, he vaguely noticed a discussion happening in the hall, looking up at it, just as a teen came to the desk.

“Do you have a printer I can use?” The blond adolescent asked, looking rather annoyed to spend his Saturday in a library. Yuuri buried his sigh in a smile.

“Of course, here.” Yuuri placed his receipt back in the book, turning around to flip on the ancient printer, and then walked over to the computer the boy was using, just as the library door opened. He ignored it, leaning over the computer to print what looked to be an essay. Whomever entered likely would ask if they needed something, but generally people understand the concept of a library, and need very little instructions.

“If you come to the desk and ask, I can turn the printer on and put paper in. If you are planning on printing more, and the printer is already on, then you’ll click here and then select this one.” Yuuri instructed, moving the mouse around the page. The boy scowled, paying attention but clearly wanting to be elsewhere. 

“'Kay, thanks,” the teen said quietly. Yuuri nodded, smiling.

“Not a problem.” Yuuri straightened, pulling away and returning to his desk before opening his book and continuing where he left off. The sound of the printer was slowly working beside him, drowning out just about every other sound. After maybe five minutes the printer gave up, and Yuuri realized the teen was back, waiting for his paper. Without looking up, Yuuri grabbed the stack, finishing his sentence before looking up to offer the pages, but then he kept looking up and up. Either the boy had grown in the past some minutes, or Yuuri really needed to pay closer attention to what he was doing from now on.

“Hi, sorry to bother you.” A warm voice apologized in the same tone Yuuri had always imagined Viktor's voice to be in every daydream he’d ever had. Viktor smiled crookedly, kind, apologetic, and somewhat shy, leaning his elbow on the counter. His blue button down, gold badge, radio on his sleeve, and belt covered in gadgets, silver fringe falling into his sea green eyes. Yuuri blinked twice before it really sank in that this was reality, that the same man he had been ogling was now in fact leaning on his counter.

“Uh,” Yuuri dimly managed, before feeling a tug, and seeing the teen trying to grab the pages. Pulling himself to reality, he smiled and quickly let the pages go. “Sorry, here, do you still need the printer?”

“I don't, but my friend does,” the teen nodded over to a very punk looking young adult with a leather jacket draped across the back of his chair. If Yuuri had half a mind at the moment, he may have grown suspicious of the pair. Instead he nodded, watching the boy go, and then turning back to the man who he was still not one hundred percent sure was really there. 

“Can… can I help you?” Yuuri was embarrassed that the sound he made was more of a squeak than actual words. Viktor seemed to falter, as if he himself wasn't sure he knew the answer to that. His stunning blues looked to the side, and his hand ran through his hair as he seemed to falter.

“Well, I’ve seen you around, and…” Viktor swallowed, meeting Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri could feel his heart thundering in his chest, and he was pretty sure he wasn't breathing. This was not happening, it couldn't possibly be happening.

“I, I um… was wondering if I could get a library card?” Viktor finished, his nose a little pink. A what? Yuuri fluttered his eyes a few times before it sunk in what the words meant. Library card, for the library, in which they are currently residing, giving library cards was a thing he did for a living, right, library card, of course he was here for for the library, how dumb was Yuuri to believe for a second that Viktor could be here for anything else?

“Oh!” Yuuri shouted a little too loudly, flushing a little and nervously running his fingers down his face. “Okay, um, how old are you?” Yuuri asked, his brain switching to autopilot at just the wrong time. Viktor blinked in surprise at the question, thinking back to cutting himself as he shaved that morning, his taxes and bills sitting on the table by the front door, and the monthly call from his mother he got asking if he was married yet, and wondering at what age people normally get a library card.

“Twenty-seven,” Viktor answered, smiling a little. Yuuri felt his ears go hot.

“Oh, good that means you’d have a license.” Yuuri rambled, then flushed again throwing his hand up and waving it violently. “I mean! I should guess you’d have one being an officer of the law and all, you'd need it to drive your police car. Um” Yuuri looked away from Viktor, busying himself with the paperwork and feeling those blue eyes searing into his bumbling self and silently judging him.

“Do you need my license?” Viktor asked a little quietly, leaning back and presumably reaching for his wallet.

“Yes.” Yuuri hummed, clipping the application to a clipboard and pushing it in Viktor's direction, praying it looked nonchalant. Viktor took the clipboard, passing his license to Yuuri. He had one of the worst drivers license 0hotos Yuuri had ever seen, looking sickly green, his hair pulled in a ponytail far too long to pull off at it's current length, and his forehead so oily it practically produced it's own light. Yet Yuuri found it beautiful. He practically memorized the card in his hand.

 

_ Sex M _

_ Hgt 5’11” _

_ Wgt 157 _

_ Eyes BLU _

_ Hair BLON _

_ Class: M.  _

_ Issued: 1/04/2014 _

_ Restr: A.  _

_ DOB: 12/25/1988 _

 

Yuuri touched his hand to his heart, sighing to himself. Viktor's a Christmas baby, and there could be no better gift God could give to the world. Yuuri’s eyes flitted over his glasses to check that Viktor was still in fact there, catching Viktor carefully reading over the forms, one hand firmly gripping his chin and the other grasping white knuckled to the clipboard. Yuuri pinched his own thigh under the desk just to be sure. Ow, yes, he was awake.

Yuuri glanced down again, this time to properly fill out the address on his licences, and pausing. Wait.

“Is this your current address?” Yuuri asked, pointing to Viktor's license. Viktor looked up with a start, blinking at his license before giving an unsteady nod.

“Yes,” Viktor confirmed. Yuuri felt his heart flutter a bit. Viktor lived only a block from Yuuri’s parents’ house. If Yuuri wanted to, he could walk by Viktor's house every day. No, that was not the point in asking.

“You don't live in this city?” Yuuri asked. Viktor paused, putting the clipboard down. 

“I’m afraid not… is that a problem?” Viktor asked hesitantly. Yuuri felt embarrassed for Viktor, wishing he could say it wasn’t.

“Do you have a library card from your city?” Yuuri asked, pleading a little and wishing to give Viktor anything he wanted.

“I don't think so.” Viktor replied, and Yuuri’s heart sank. A man who wasn't sure if he had a library card, no matter how beautiful, was not a man that loved books enough to tolerate Yuuri’s obsession. Yuuri felt a little broken hearted at this, Viktor had so much going for him. The dog, and the height, and the smile, but regretfully not books. 

“Oh…” Yuuri answered, crestfallen, “even if you work here, you’d need to get a library card from the city you live in, before getting one here for free…” Yuuri offered Viktor his license back, trying not to sigh.

“I do?” Viktor asked, taking his license and sounding a little disappointed. Yuuri could relate to that.

“City rules…” Yuuri gave a small smile, feeling suddenly like he’d like very much like to eat more cake.

“Not even for an officer of the law?” Viktor joked a little awkwardly. Yuuri chuckled politely.

“I’m afraid not, sorry.” Yuuri gave a sympathetic smile.

“Not your fault.” Viktor wore now a winning and beautiful smile. In spite of himself, Yuuri’s heart fluttered to see it. “I’ll come back another time then,” Viktor patted the counter, backing away and looking like he had more to say. He fumbled at the door for a bit, laughed at himself, then left. Yuuri watched him walk down the hall, turn on the stairs, and then climb out of sight. Once gone, Yuuri laid his head on his arms, letting out an anguished sigh. 

That could not have gone worse. They didn't exchange names, or talk about feelings, or plan a date. Yuuri sat up suddenly. A DATE! Yuuri slapped his forehead, burying his head in his hands and sighing again, but this time even louder. He hadn't even thought to ask Viktor on a date! Even with the real deal inches from his book wormy nose.

“Excuse me?” A male voice asked, making Yuuri jump. It was the other teen, the leather jacket and punk haired one. “Did my paper print?” He asked calmly. Yuuri blinked, then turned to the printer. A new stack had grown while he had been blowing his one chance with Viktor.

“Uh, Yes. I think, ten pages?” Yuuri counted. The boy mutely nodded. Yuuri passed the report over, feeling immensely stupid. The boy tapped his papers on the counter, flipped through them, and then tapped them again.

“Thank you.” He said. Yuuri smiled.

“Not a problem.” Yuuri replied. The boy looked over Yuuri for a moment, before leaning forward over the counter.

“If it helps, I think he likes you.” The boy said in a quiet tone. Yuuri blinked.

“You do?” Yuuri asked. The boy nodded.

“He was rubbing his foot along his calf, and fidgeting the whole time.” 

“He was?” Yuuri asked. The boy nodded.

“He either likes you, or is terrified of you.” The boy explained. Yuuri nodded slowly.

“Oh, okay. Thanks I guess…” Yuuri sighed. The boy gave a thumbs up before walking back to his table to grab his leather jacket. Perhaps Yuuri had judged them too harshly…

Yuuri looked over the clipboard and sighed. How did Viktor have the prettiest handwriting in the whole world? He hadn't gotten far, his name, half a phone number. Yuuri sighed, guessing that there is not even that going for him. Not that he would be brave enough to call if Viktor HAD finished the application. Yuuri folded it into a neat square and lovingly pressed it in his book in exchange for the breakfast receipt from a week ago. 

Even if Viktor didn't like books, Yuuri could still salvage daydreaming of him, taking him to the dog park for their poodles to play and then going for ice cream and walking down the main strip of city hall… painting Yuuri’s bedroom as light filtered through his white curtains. The daydreams were farfetched enough that Yuuri could pretend this conversation had gone well, and that the teen was right and Viktor was madly in love with him.

A loud crash sounded from across the library, followed by Minami apologizing. With a sigh Yuuri closed his book, pushing to his feet to investigate the inevitable mess. It was useless to sit around and daydream anyway. Viktor had better things to do than indulge the bookworm on the main floor of city hall.

 

* * *

Viktor stormed through the station doors, slamming his hands firmly on Phichit's desk and making the small man leap in his seat, laughing awkwardly and fanning himself.

“Welcome back to you too Viktor.”

“Phichit!” Viktor gasped, unsure he could remember English at that moment. Phichit looked Viktor over, then leaned on his hand, looking very invested in whatever Viktor had to say.

“Is that a “Phichit he is exactly as you said and I owe you my life”, or a “Phichit he is so beautiful I bit my tongue in shock?”” Phichit laughed. Between Chris and Phichit, Viktor's crush was hardly a secret. Though Viktor had always been so obvious, Chris and Phichit really didn't need to do a thing. Viktor shook his head.

“You know him, right? All you secretarys know each other, right?” Viktor asked, looking so frantic Phichit decided not to be offended by the accusation.

“I assume you mean Yuuri? Because yes I know him, quite fondly, I may have mentioned that in the past? If you followed my back on insta-”

“He’s single, right?” Viktor pleaded. Phichit tilted his head in his hand, grinning madly.

“He is soooo single.” Phichit answered. Viktor felt like there were no sweeter words to be told. Though slim, Viktor had a chance, assuming he’d not looked as nervous back there as he felt. He could try, and if he was careful he might even get Yuuri to see him as more than the ditzy cop he was. 

Viktor knelt in front of the desk to level his gaze with Phichit’s, gesturing forward.

“If hypothetically I were to ask him out, where would he want to go?” Viktor pressed his fingers together, leaning them against his lips. Phichit snorted.

“Bookstore. Really now Viktor you're not that slow.” Phichit leaned back,  laughing. Before lifting his hand to count off fingers. “He likes books, dessert, good tea, long walks, basically go sappy and romantic and he will be head over heels.” Phichit nodded.

“Okay…” Viktor hummed, leaning farther on his hands. “And how would one ask him to said date?” Viktor asked, looking just as lost as he felt. Phichit clicked his tongue to take pity on the poor soul.

“‘Hey, wanna go out’ has always worked for me.” Phichit tapped his lips before shrugging, “Tell him you think he's cute, he makes the most annoyed expression when you do, it's precious.”

“But what if he doesn't have time?”

“He eats lunch from 12 to 2, and next week has Monday thursday and Sunday off,” Phichit supplied helpfully.

“What do I say?”

“Do you want a script? I can use those undercover mics from the movies to whisper what to say in your headset.” Phichit laughed gayly, enjoying this a bit too much. “But I think you can do it without my help.”

“I don't know what to say to him, I just tried and ended up fumbling and asking for a library card instead of his number…” Viktor mumbled. Phichit laughed a little too loudly.

“A library card huh? How'd that go?”

“Well um... I live in the city over, which makes me illegible apparently.” Victor closed his eyes a moment, sighing. Just as Phichit was about to sass him Viktor bounced up. “Library card! I got it!” And before Phichit could ask, Viktor was at his desk.

In a fit of what seemed to be insanity, Viktor tore the top drawer out and dumped it on the desk. The entire room turned at the noise, watching Viktor madly digging through top drawer litter.

Chris waltzed over, sitting on the corner of Viktor’s desk, followed by Phichit who stood on his toes to peer over the mess on Viktor's desk.

“You won't find a date in there bud.” Chris observed.

“Seems he can't find it downstairs either.” Phichit noted. 

“Oh? You chicken after all?”

“He got tongue tied.” Phichit hummed. 

“Viktor!” Chris scolded. Viktor was actively ignoring them in favor of quickly sorting through the papers on his desk whilst frowning deeply. “Did you at least leave a good impression?”

Viktor crouched down, pulling open the second drawer in his desk and dumping that one too, pens rolling off the table and waking Makkachin from her nap under Viktor's desk.

“Think rejection has made him insane?” Phichit pondered allowed.

“It was inevitable.” Chris nodded slowly.

Suddenly Viktor jumped up, holding a little plastic rectangle, and beaming as if it were full of gold. 

“What's that?” Chris asked, looking mildly appalled.

“My mom donated all the things I used to play with as a kid to charity right? Including!” He held the plastic of what must be a wallet at arms length. Phichit tilted his head.

“Did you steal your old toys from charity?” Phichit asked. Viktor deflated, scowling.

“It's my childhood wallet.” Viktor sighed, slapping the plastic once with the back of his hand before popping the little metal clasp. “And no, I did not. It's the one thing she gave to me.” He rummaged inside, then dramatically pulled out what looked to be a pure green credit card, exclaiming, “And with it, my old library card!” He beamed as if waiting for his audience to clap, but instead getting strange looks.

“And what are you going to do with it?” Phichit asked, “I thought you were checking out librarians, not books.”

“I’ll give it TO the librarian!” Viktor exclaimed excitedly. There was a long pause before Chris piped up.

“Viktor, this is not what people mean when they say offering people your V card.” Viktor's expression dropped into a deep frown again, then waved his hands at the two while making his way back to the library.

“Good luck!” Phichit called, waving back. Viktor raised a hand, turning to wave. Running directly into chief Feltsman.

“Good luck with what?” Yakov growled at Viktor. “Where are you going!”

“I will be right back.” Viktor promised, stepping around Yakov and pulling forward just far enough for the chief of police to miss his collar, running back down the two flights of stairs and ignoring the sound of his name being yelled as he went.

He paused on the first landing to catch his breath, trying to look composed, taking a few deep breaths as he rehearsed what he was going to say. “It turns out I do have one. Hey, how about dinner?” Or... something along those lines. Not the best... How about, “Hey, I found it after all, any suggestions?” Something with a little more... finesse perhaps. “I was thinking, and the only thing I’d like to take home here is you.” Viktor slapped himself for that one. He’d just have to wing it and pray.

Viktor walked down the steps as calm as one possibly can be when planning to ask out a cute stranger. He pressed open the door to the library, turning to the desk expecting the sweet round face of the librarian tucked neatly behind his book, only to meet the bright gold eyes of a young man. Viktor blinked, looking around for the sweet man from before.

“Can I help you?” The boy asked, grinning in such a way his canine stuck out like a fang. Viktor took a minute to realize the kid was talking to him.

“Uh, was here earlier for a library card?” Viktor asked. The boy beamed.

“Do you have a license?”

“Um yes, and I have my library card from the city where I live.”

“Perfect!” The boy set about pinning an application to a clipboard and trading it for Viktor's ID. As Viktor filled out the page, he tried to spot the librarian in between shelves. 

“Alright Mr. Nikiforov, here you are!” The boy smiled, scanning a card that he passed with everything else back to Viktor, who returned the now full application. “I hope you can find the books you’re looking for in our branch!” Viktor hadn't as it were, as the book he wanted seemed to be smoke and mirrors.

“Um, yes…” Viktor nodded, his eyes falling upon a book laying out on the desk… the one the librarian had read so intensely that he hadn't noticed Viktor waiting to be helped for five beautiful minutes. “That one,” Viktor reached over, tapping the book. “I was looking for this.” The boy looked over and frowned.

“That belongs to Yuuri… but I can see if we have a copy!” The boy turned to his computer, tapping away. His name was  _ Yuuri…  _ What a beautiful name. The boy typed the title out, writing down a number and then hopping from his chair and leading Viktor into the small library.

“Is Yuuri home for the day?” Viktor tentatively asked. The boy was walking along the shelves, reading the stickers on the spine.

“He went home for his dog.” The boy explained softly. Viktor nearly gasped. 

“He has a dog?” Viktor felt even more endeared, if that were even possible. The boy nodded slowly, before grinning and pulling a volume off the shelf and passing it to Viktor.

“Yes, anything else?” The boy smiled warmly. Viktor wanted to know why the dog was being brought to the library, and also Yuuri’s number, but he knew the boy was asking about books.

“No, I have to get back to work.” Viktor smiled, “but thank you, this is wonderful.” The boy seemed to grow taller at the praise, beaming like a daisy after being watered. 

The boy helped him check out, waving him out with a helpful smile, all before Yuuri returned. So with a sigh, Viktor climbed up to the office, likely looking dejected as Phichit sighed and gave him sympathetic look. Chris gave him a tissue and feigned playing a very small violin. Before Viktor could kick Chris’ ass, Yakov came out of his office and screamed at both of them so ferociously that Makkachin rolled over in her sleep.

The day went as normal, occasional calls for traffic accidents, neighbors complaining about their neighbors loudly until a different neighbor called in the police, and of course paperwork that took hours. Viktor tried very hard not to look anxious to get home and read the book.

After a lifetime, Viktor was finally free to leave, and all but dashed down to the library. He kind of prayed that the scene from 101 Dalmatians would happen with Yuuri’s dog and Makkachin, tangling each other together with their leash and forcing Viktor and Yuuri close. The fact that Makkachin had no leash was irrelevant to the daydream. 

Viktor saw neither head nor tail of Yuuri, though he practically pressed his face to the glass panes of the library. 

He reluctantly drove home, dumping his gear in the front hall closet and making dinner. Then he collapsed on the couch as he always did after a long day. After eating her own dinner, Makkachin leaped onto Viktor's back before laying out across him like a heavy blanket. Viktor couldn't help wondering if Yuuri let his dog sleep on him, too, and if so what kind of dog he had… How big it was and what color, how he groomed it...

Viktor rolled over, letting Makkachin move onto his stomach to rub her sleepy face.

“If we ever meet Yuuri again, you must promise to be my wing lady, I’m not suave enough to talk to him on my own.” There was a lot Viktor wanted to know about Yuuri; like where he liked to take his dog for walks, how long he worked at the library, his full name, where he bought his clothes and cut his hair, what and where he ate and when he felt like spending money.

Most of all, Viktor wondered what he thought of dorky police men.

“You should have seen me back there, it was like I had never spoken to a man before.” Viktor sleepily lamented, stroking the curls behind Makkachin's ears. She gave a small sigh, closing her eyes. She made a good point, Viktor had a way with words, and could never be sure if he had said the right thing or not. 

It was likely weird of Viktor to get the same book he’d seen Yuuri reading just to have something to remember him by. Probably weirder still that the memory associated with the book was silently watching Yuuri read it for several beautiful minutes. But it was something he’d done without thinking.

“It's not that weird to get a book when it’s being read by someone you know must have good taste though, right?” Viktor asked the air, looking to where the book sat on the kitchen table now, across the room. So with a little effort Viktor stood, lifting the sleepy poodle with him, letting her scoot her head onto his shoulder. Viktor shifted the dog to his left arm, picking up the book and turning it over. 

“If I am going to read something, it might as well come with good reviews.” The last time Viktor had held a book was in police academy nearly seven years ago. Not to say he hated reading, more that he just never had time anymore. He’d listened to all sorts of books when driving cross country to visit family, but somehow he doubted a librarian would think that counted. 

He would have to commit to reading it as soon as possible, starting tonight. In spite of wanting nothing better than to pass out, he knew he had to force himself to read this book as quickly as possible.

“Even if it is the worst book I had ever read, I will adore it because every page would be one Yuuri has read.” Makkachin sneezed. Viktor pat her back. “You shouldn't judge a man in love my dear, it's rather rude.” Viktor laughed, leaning his head to rest against her back.

He flipped the book open one handed to the first page, bouncing Makkachin up as he walked to the back door and read the page silently. Then the next, and then another. Eventually he put the sleeping dog down as his arm grew tired from holding the large beast. 

He’d somewhat figured it was going to be something dull, as books tend to be. Viktor really only ever listened to books he connected with, military memoirs, biographies, and historical books. He liked real things, real stories about real people being heroic and sacrificing themselves for the sake of others. He rarely found a connection to fiction, and when he saw this book in the fiction section he hadn't had high hopes. But this one started off in a scene that reminded Viktor of high school. 

The first chapter was about a teenaged boy, with dreams of becoming great, playing baseball with his friends, but then taking a ball to the face, his glasses shattering into his eye. It had no fairies or magic, it was real, it was a boy being a boy. He may have never existed, but Viktor felt like he connected to him to the dedication and bravery, that even in a hospital bed he wasn't giving up. 

Viktor thought he would fall asleep reading, and struggle getting through it that week. Instead, he stayed up the whole night reading it, and didn't regret it a bit. 

Okay, maybe he would have reconsidered his choice a little, when he walked into work looking like a zombie and being so tired he filled out three pages in russian. But he didn't regret it for the book. 

He spent an extra hour for lunch losing track of time in the book. He was scolded by yakov for it, then nearly had the book confiscated when he was caught finishing the last few chapters while he was supposed to be doing work. By the end of his shift, he somehow managed to get to the last chapter, finishing the book in the city hall parking lot, sitting in his car, with Makkachin sleeping in the back seat. Then sat looking over the book and just thinking for nearly half an hour before finally driving home.

He hadn't physically held a book in a long time, but that one was a great place to start. He had started with the intent to love the book for Yuuri’s sake, but now, he loved the book so much he couldn't help but love the one who lead him to read it too. 


End file.
